Pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes for medical use or for sanitary materials are required to prevent invasion of water, bacteria, viruses and the like from the outside and to have sufficient flexibility to follow up the curve or motion of the skin. For this reason, thin-layer elastomer films having a low elastic modulus similar to that of the skin have been generally used for film base materials as supports for such pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes. Further, the pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes for medical use or for sanitary materials such as dressing materials are demanded to be decreased in glossy texture to make them inconspicuous when they are applied to the skin.
In order to decrease glossy texture of the films to make them inconspicuous, for example, embossing or the like is performed on surface of the film to impart unevenness thereon.
However, the unevenness formed on the surface of the film by embossing is uniform, so that diffused reflection on the surface of the film increases to have a gloss in some cases, thereby becoming noticeable in some cases.
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2003-190205